


The Vow

by ohsnapitsdiya



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitsdiya/pseuds/ohsnapitsdiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after high school, Oliver and Felicity meet again at a benefit and old feelings start to resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vow

There she was. 3 years later, Felicity Smoak reappeared in his life with another man hooked onto her arm. Nick Wayne. After high school, she left Starling and went to Central City to live with her cousin. Who knew she would get hooked onto—his thoughts were interrupted as his best friend practically punched in the arm. “Dude, what the hell are you googling at?” Tommy asked before actually looking. “Who’s the leech on her arm?” he asked with a look of disgust on his face. Pulling up a hand to rub the spot Tommy punched, Oliver said, “Nick Wayne. Son of Bruce and Wilma Wayne and heir to Wayne Enterprises.” “Wait wait wait wait wait. Bruce reproduced?!” Tommy’s eyebrows shot up. “No, Tommy. He adopted a bat and transformed it into a human baby.” Oliver rolled his eyes. Tommy side-eyed him but let it go. “But, what’s she doing here?” “It’s a benefit for all billionaires. Wayne had an invite and I I’m guessing Fel was his plus-one,” Oliver answered sourly. 

Tommy noticed his best friend’s tone. “Ollie, you don’t still have feelings for her, do you?” Oliver snapped out of his trance and shook his head immediately. “No!” he said too quickly. “Oliver! Tommy!” they heard a quirky voice come from behind them. They turned around and saw Felicity in a blue sleeveless dress with her hair curled at the tips, falling around her shoulders. “Felicity!” Tommy and Oliver said in unison with big smiles on their faces. She smiled back and threw her arms around her two best friends. They hugged her back tightly. When her grip loosened on them, so did theirs. “How’ve you been?” she asked cheerfully. “We’ve been good,” Tommy answered for both of them while Oliver kept a beyond fake smile on his face. “You?” “I’ve been good. College’s been treating me right, so are my new friends,” she smirked and looked over at Nick. That’s what made Oliver snap. 

“Why didn’t you call?” Oliver spoke harshly. “I-I’m sorry, Oliver. I never got around to it,” Felicity stammered, looking confused. “It’s been three years, Felicity. THREE YEARS! You couldn’t’ve just texted us?!” Oliver was on the verge of yelling. All he saw was red. “Oliver, why are you acting like this?” she asked, getting closer. “Because you just took off! We didn’t know what happened to you and we were worried sick!” “That’s why I didn’t tell you. You would try to convince me to stay and I would, giving up an opportunity at a really good college!” she shot back. “Yeah, you’re right. I would’ve told you to stay. I would just let the most important person in my life give up on one of her dreams. If you think that’s the kind of person I am, then you never really knew me!” Oliver said, a spray of spit leaving his mouth.

“Hey, guys. People are starting to stare,” Tommy whispered to both of them. “Butt out, Tommy!” they both yelled at the same time, facing him before staring each other down again. “That’s exactly what you would’ve done three years ago! And why the hell did you care?! You were in your first year of college!” Felicity raised her voice. “Well, you could’ve said goodbye!” Oliver yelled. “Saying goodbye to you would’ve been the hardest thing I’d have ever done! Why can’t you understand that?!” “Because you left!” “It was three years ago! Why can’t you forget about it?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! And you left me!”

“Is there a problem here?” Nick poked in. “Butt out, Wayne,” Oliver’s voice got dangerously low. “Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!” he asked, his hand on his waist. Oliver was beyond pissed off. He pulled his arm up and before he realized what he was doing, he punched the guy square in the face. “Oliver!” Felicity screamed in shock. Her hands were brought up to her mouth. There were whispers around the room. When he was brought back to his senses and realized what he had just done, he looked back at Felicity and saw her grabbing her beige coat and storming out of the banquet room and down the stairs. Oliver followed her in pursuit and ended up outside.

“Hey!” his voice echoed through the empty and dark street. “You are unbelievable!” Felicity turned around, hair whipping with her. “You couldn’t just leave it alone! You just had to make a scene! Because it’s what you do, it’s what you’ve always done! You’re Oliver Queen! Expecting anything less is foolish.” “You know why I couldn’t leave it alone? The same reason you have that shrimp around your finger.” “What?” she asked. “Because I still love you. I never stopped. And I never will,” he gave in. “Oliver, I love you, too. But, it’s not like that. You and I will always have something special but…” “Stop,” he interrupted. “I know. You love him.” 

Her eyes shifted. She then looked down. “Oliver…” she starts. “Don’t.” She looks at him with tears glistening, clouding her usually bright and happy blue eyes. “I see the way you look at him.” He shifted slightly before looking down at his shoes and back up. “I know… because you used to look at me that way,” he said, tears forming in his eyes. “Felicity, I tried so hard to save what we had, but you don’t feel the same way.” Felicity bit her lip as a tear ran down her face. “When I saw you there earlier and I saw you with him, I-I felt this anger in the pit of my stomach, because I knew deep down that I still love you. But, I guess if I love you, then I should let you move on.” Felicity let out a ragged breath. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms twisting around her waist for a second before they both let go. Tears streamed down her face.

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” He stood silent. “God, how do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it’s time to walk away?” Oliver turned around and walked away. Felicity stood there as the night sky began to cry with her. She closed her eyes and craned her neck to look up. Raindrops fell on her face one by one. The smell calmed her despite what happened. Within minutes, the water soaked through her coat and chilled her pale skin underneath. Relaxed, she took a deep breath and walked back to her apartment.


End file.
